


The Carriages

by Theta8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, Marauders era, Thestrals, i kick a kicked puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has been managing his "condition" well. But he gets a surprise at the beginning of a new term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carriages

     Just once over summer vacation, something went wrong. Despite his best efforts, Remus escaped the safety of his monthly hide away. When he woke up in a strange part of the woods, exhausted, dirty and missing all his clothes, he panicked for a moment, not knowing what could have happened. He looked at his hands and arms, he touched his face; dirty but bloodless. Thank god.

     The rest of the summer passed as usual, he couldn't wait to see his friends again and return to the safety of Hogwarts. His transformations were so much easier when he knew James and Sirius were watching out for him. There'd been many a fall day when he woke up somewhere in the Forbidden Forest with a large black dog lying close by him, sharing his warmth.

     He found Peter on the train and they shared summer stories. When they arrived at the castle they waved at the first years leaving for the boats and followed the prefects to the horseless carriages. Remus always thought it to be a fascinating enchantment. But things had changed this year. In front of each carriage stood a horse-like beast; dark, ashy skin clinging tight to the bones and huge leathery wings sprouting from the withers. He'd never seen the creature in any textbook, "Why have they started using horses to pull the carriages?" he wondered aloud. A Ravenclaw girl next to him spoke delicately, "They're Thestrals," her face was white and drawn. She hesitated as she explained gently, "You can only see them if you've seen someone die." she softened her expression sympathetically.

     His thoughts raced back to that June night;  His heart stuttered and began to race, he thought the night had gone without incident; nothing reported in the papers; no evidence when he came around. But there stood the specter of death, visible as the carriage it drew, counting with its foreleg as it waited. The air left his lungs. Blood chilled in his veins. As cry caught in his throat; a small hand touched his shoulder, "Remus?" Peter asked worriedly. Soon James and Sirius were in front of him, a barrier from the crowd of students. Sirius held his shoulders as he shook, heavy tears falling from his pale face. "What's wrong, Remus, what happened?" Sirius asked. He stuttered as he tried to explain between thick sobs.  

     "I-I-I got out. I hu-hurt someone. I didn't know, but , the Thestrals-" Sirius hugged him tight; muffled words reached his ears.  

     "It wasn't your fault, Remus. It wasn't your fault. It's alright, Remus, it's alright." When he calmed enough to breath, James spoke up, "We can talk to the Headmaster about this, Remus. Come on. We'll skip the feast,” he reassured, knowing his friend needed time, “We can eat in the common room. It'll be alright, mate." He hugged him and took him by the hand. One last carriage waited for them. Sirius shooed the beast on without them and the four walked to the castle in silence.


End file.
